Baker's Chocolate
by Hawkins
Summary: Edward has kept the details of his human life a secret, but when Nessie wants to bake chocolate chip cookies, he's going to have to answer her questions, and reveal the only other girl that has touched his heart like Bella has.
1. Chapter 1

**Baker's Chocolate**

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own Miranda and the story concept. Please review and enjoy!

~*~*~

If you had asked me a decade ago if I ever believed I could be this happy, I probably would have scoffed at you, and possibly flashed you a razor sharp smile. If you had asked me a century ago, I was this happy, but not in the same way. Immortality gives you a lot of time to think about things, but there are many things in my past I don't bring up willingly. When you can live forever, what do you live for? I wouldn't have been able to answer that before I met Bella. But while I was mortal, I did have something I lived for. Even in my early years of being a vampire I lived for her. Lifestyles have to change when the things you want to live for, is the thing you want to kill.

It was while watching my beautiful family and hearing their loving thoughts, that made me think of my happiness, and the expenses of such. My beautiful wife, Bella, had taken up gardening to keep herself occupied during the day. She was outside now, tinkering around in her picture perfect garden. I wanted her to live a normal human life, believing I was the most selfish being on earth for wanting to keep her forever. It was a change in fate that brought her change to happen, quicker than I was ready for. But that little change in fate was now who interrupted my contemplation, by slipping her hand into mine.

I smiled down at our daughter, Nessie. She was only a few years old, but was inching toward the body of a teenager. While the thought of having a child seemed impossible to me, I couldn't imagine live without her now.

"I'm bored." She huffed, leaning against me and watching her mother.

"How could you possibly be bored in this house?" I laughed. Bella looked up at the sound of my laughter, and blew me a kiss from her spot.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want to do." She complained.

"Go help your mother, you know she's always wishing you'd take an interest in that." She stood for a moment, imagining herself out in the garden pulling weeds. I watched her thoughts, not needing her to use her special gift to show me. Her vision slowly shifted to us in the kitchen, with mixing bowls in front of us.

"You want to bake?" I balked at the idea. I tried to push back the old memories away, not wanting them to resurface right now. However, if I refused, she would no doubt ask questions, that I would indubitably have to answer.

"Yes, chocolate chip cookies. Jacob will love them." She smiled, thinking of her werewolf. Now I felt nauseated, for two reasons. First, as she was quickly maturing, she was starting to think of Jacob in _that way_. Being able to read her thoughts was no longer a desired trait. Second, just thinking about the smell of chocolate chip cookies drug up all of those old memories I was trying to bury. Someday I would learn the secrets of olfactory memory retention. It was a subject I constantly studied whenever I went to medical school, hoping to find a way to defeat it. But would I give that up now? There were so many scents now that held memories of Bella. And would I want to give up those memories of Miranda?

Miranda. I hadn't thought her name aloud for years. I was taken away from the thought of her by Renesmee placing her hand on my face, showing the image of me lost in my personal thoughts, with a longing for answers.

"So cookies?" I asked, trying to change the subject of what I was thinking about.

"Do you not want to make cookies?" She answered with a question.

"No it's not that. I was just thinking about some good memories. Let's go up to the big house and find the ingredients." I took her hand again and took her outside.

"You two look like you're up to no good." Bella laughed, gently pruning a rosebush in the corner of her garden. She tried to incorporate different plants to represent everyone in the family. Ironically, the rosebush representing my dear sister was the thorniest one I have seen in my entire endless life. Nessie skipped over to her mother and placed her hand on Bella's cheek. I could see she was showing her the image of us with bowls, then of me being lost in thought. Bella looked up at me as we both felt the desire for answers through Nessie's thoughts. She raised one perfect eyebrow in question.

"I'm not sure what he's hiding." She mused. "You'll have to find out for me."

Nessie laughed and started to turn for the house. "First one there gets to lick the bowl." She giggled, knowing full well that I would not be partaking in the eating of any cookie dough, even if I could eat human food. I took Bella in my arms and kissed her passionately. Our feelings for each other only intensified the longer we were together.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked. That was typically my line, but I let it go.

"Just some old memories. Nothing too important." I really didn't feel comfortable hiding things from her. But in this instance I really didn't know how she would react. As far as she knew, she was the only girl I had ever loved. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones that knew the truth. It was through their love of me, that I could live with these memories whenever they popped up to the surface. Carlisle had saved me from making mistakes I was afraid I would make. Esme's only wish was that I found someone that could make me happy. Lucky for all of us, that happened.

"I'm too fortunate to have you." I whispered in her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent. Hopefully this would hold me over while we were baking.

"I wish you would tell me. You look hurt." She said, concern filling her eyes.

"Just listen carefully, I'm sure our daughter will find some way for me to tell her." I kissed the top of Bella's head, before sprinting after Nessie to the house.

~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I like constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a little bit of filler. Enjoy! Please leave feedback. The good parts are coming up next.

P.S. Is anyone else having problems with the traffic stats and hits on their stories?

~*~*~

Walking into the house, I could hear Nessie already scouring the cupboards for ingredients. It was easy to tell when she was having more human moments than vampire. The decibels of noise grew exponentially when she decided she was going to act human.

_What is all the noise? _ Esme's sweet thoughts crossed my mind before she entered the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, gesturing to the little girl half hidden in the state of the art refrigerator only she and the pack of werewolves ate from. Food spoiling in this house was never a problem with them around.

"We're going to make cookies!" Nessie gushed excitedly, pulling the eggs out and placing them next to me. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact with Esme. I could tell from her thoughts that she was watching me carefully.

_She and Bella don't know, do they? _ I shook my head quickly. _ Are you going to tell them? _I didn't respond. _If they ask? Will you be able to keep it from them? _ I shook my head again. If they asked, I would tell them. I had kept it a secret for too long.

"Grammy, do we have chocolate chips?" Nessie asked, interrupting our silent conversation.

"There should be some in the freezer, unless the boys found them last time they were over."

_Alice saw that we needed them for some reason. I never expected that to be the reason. I should have warned you Edward. To give you a little time. _

"It's alright Esme, it's about time I let it go." I said quietly, so Nessie wouldn't hear. But over the noise she was making with the cupboard doors, I wouldn't be surprised that anyone could hear. Esme took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

_Everything happens for a reason, Edward. Think of all that you wouldn't have, if that had worked out. She wasn't right for you. But Bella has been your destiny. _

"I know." Squeezing her hand back, I gave her a little smile. It had taken decades for me to accept what had happened back then, and several more decades to block the thoughts entirely. Until I met Bella, I thought there was no happiness for the monster I was.

"Okay Dad, I have everything." Nessie said aloud, to pull me out of my thoughts again.

"I'll leave you two to your fun. Don't burn down my house." Esme kissed Nessie and I both before going back upstairs. Looking at the counter, I inspected the ingredients that Nessie had pulled out of the cupboards. There was a lot more here than needed, but for her first cooking adventure, she was off to a good start.

"Let's get started." I smiled down at her, and pushed the sleeves of my shirt up. I didn't need Alice's gift to foresee that this was going to be extremely messy.

"Have you ever made cookies before?" Nessie asked as she read the instructions on the back of the chocolate chip bag. Her level of focus was entertaining, reading intensely to make sure she didn't make a mistake.

"Yes, back when I was human." I handed her the sticks of butter to warm between her hands.

"Really? Were you any good at cooking?"

"Not really," I laughed, thinking back to those blurry memories. Miranda was always the one cooking, trusting me occasionally to stir.

"You're doing it again." She sighed, placing her hand on my cheek again to show me in a thoughtful daze.

"I'm sorry. Cookies make me a little nostalgic to my human life." I explained, picking up the measuring cup for the sugar.

"What were you like when you were human?" Dropping the sticks of butter into the bowl, she looked up at me curiously.

"Well, it was right before the first World War when your grandfather changed me. I was a typical teenage boy for that decade. I loved my family, and did anything I could for them. My father was a lawyer, and I helped him in his office as a messenger boy."

"Like delivering letters?"

"Yes. We didn't have fax machines, or email, so to get a message somewhere fast, they would send boys down the street to other office buildings or to the post office." I explained to her.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I was starting to believe she inherited ADD from her mother, always quickly changing subjects and not able to stay on a certain topic for very long. Her thoughts were centered around Jacob, and a faceless figure. She did not know of her destiny to be with Jacob, and it was only reasonable for her to test out others before knowing he was the best option for her.

"Yes, in a way I did. Dating back then is not the same as it is today. There were a lot more rules involved." I dumped the sugar into the bowl, and reached over for the eggs. At least eggs brought back good memories of Bella, and our honeymoon. The old memory I associated them with was one I always wanted to forget. Egg shells and yolks splattered on the floor, tension thicker than fog.

"Mom says you were very old fashioned when you dated."

"It comes with old age, but I still believe all women should be treated that way. It shows respect and love."

"Jacob always holds the door open for me, like you do." She gushed, her thoughts pushed the faceless figure out, and was replaced by warm feelings toward Jacob. By trying to block her thoughts, my own cloudy memories were starting to surface.

"What was your girlfriend like?" She asked now, seeing that I was back to daydreaming.

"She was very kind. Her name was Miranda. She worked in her parent's bakery that was next to my father's law office." I told her. Finally revealing these memories to someone other than myself felt like the darkest areas of my mind were beginning to lighten. Would I finally be free of the monster I thought I was by revealing the past?

Nessie's thoughts interrupted my own. She was staring down at the cookie ingredients, but picturing my face back in the cottage when she first mentioned the idea. _We don't have to make them._

"Darling, it's alright. I want to share this with you. I just wish you were the one that could read thoughts, it would be easier that way."

"Grandpa says that nothing worth doing is easy." She said quietly, looking up at me with innocent eyes. Just like her mother, she was hard to say no to.

"Well," I said slowly, "make yourself comfortable and I'll tell you the tale of Edward Masen and his first love."


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie settled into the chair at the counter, leaning on her elbows. She had completely lost interest in her cookie making, and was now absorbed into the prospect of learning something about my past. Picking up the forgotten ingredients, I continued to mix the dough while I talked.

"As the years pass through immortality, your memories of your human life slowly fade and soon become forgotten. There are only a few memories I remember of Miranda. They are the ones I would constantly remind myself of when I first changed, and revisited over the years in particular difficult situations. These memories that I will tell you are not all pleasant, but integral for you to understand what I have faced in my years."

Nessie stayed silent, even through her thoughts I was not picking up any reactions.

"One of the more pleasant memories I remember was the way she smelled. Even before I was a vampire, she had a distinct scent around her. I believed it was from all the time she spent at the bakery, but she always smelled like baker's chocolate. It has a stronger cocoa scent than these chocolate chips, not as sweet." Slipping back into my memories, I felt like I was suddenly back in Chicago, instead of standing in our kitchen in Forks, Washington.

The streets were busy that day as I stepped out of my father's office. It was a beautiful spring day out, the winter frost had finally lifted. Working on a particular difficult case, my father's stress was starting to get to him. Nothing worked better for stress than one of Miranda's cookies. The scent of chocolate assaulted my senses as soon as I stepped inside the bakery. As always, Miranda was stationed behind the counter and looked up as the bells on the door signaled my arrival.

"Good afternoon, Edward." Flashing me a brilliant smile, she held out her hand to me. I took it in mine, and kissed the skin tenderly. Her features were soft like Esme's, but her hair was the dark brown of Bella's. She had bright blue eyes, which sparkled whenever she was in a good mood. Brightening days with smiles and chocolate was her self-proclaimed calling in life.

"Good afternoon, darling Miranda." I smiled crookedly back.

_Mom's favorite smile? _Nessie thought, interrupting my story. I looked down at her, and realized that I had the dough completely mixed already, going through the motions unconsciously. It was amazing what the body could remember to do. Losing myself completely in the memories was easier than I had imagined. I set the bowl down and started onto the next step.

"Yes, it's the only way I know how to smile." I laughed, pulling the cookie trays out to start baking. Nessie snuck a spoonful of raw dough, hiding it in her mouth quickly.

_Was she like Mom? _

"Nothing like your mother. Your mother was much stronger of a human than Miranda was. Your mother outshines Miranda is every way. Miranda was very reliant on others. The only thing they had in common was their hair color, and the way that they had warmed my cold heart."

"You don't have a cold heart." Nessie said firmly, believing if she said it aloud meant it was true.

"Back to the story."

In the little bakery in Chicago, Miranda was trusted to be by herself for the evening, something that typically did not occur for her. Her parents knew I would not let anything happen to her, and being right next door meant she could not get into much trouble. Her father was tracking down leads on a cheaper supplier for cocoa and sugar. Since it was wartime, commodities prices skyrocketed and were putting small bakeries and confectioners out of business.

"What can I help you with love? Your chocolate ration for the day?" She giggled. It was not acceptable for an unmarried man and woman to be left alone. I kept the counter between us, to curb both of our temptations. Soon enough, we would be engaged, and then married, but not until after the war.

"No, not for me today. My father is in need of one of your chocolate cookies."

"Is that case still going on?" She asked, reaching below the counter for the biggest cookie she could find. She was always a kind girl, worried about others but not as selfless as Bella.

"Yes, hopefully it will be resolved quickly." I took the cookie she handed me, and let my fingers linger against hers. "Are your parents going to be home tonight?"

"I have not heard from them yet. If all goes well with the supplier they should be."

"Well, I would like to invite you to have dinner with my family. My mother would be ashamed if I let you eat by yourself."

"That sounds wonderful." She gushed. Through our courtship, she had only been over to my house once. Typically, I came over to her family's small apartment above the bakery. They had a small piano that I would serenade her with.

"I will escort you there when you close the bakery."

"How should I dress?" She was worried. Her family was not as well off as mine, and she wanted my family's approval. If I had lived in any other family, our courtship would be looked as a waste of time, by marrying in a lower class. My happiness came first to my parents. And my happiness was found in Miranda's sparkling eyes.

"Whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look perfect in."

The memory faded here, and did not pick up again until I walked into the bakery that evening, ignoring the closed sign hanging on the door.

"We're closed," I heard her tiny voice shout from the back room.

"It's Edward, darling." I called back, following the trail of her voice to the kitchen area. Pushing the door aside, I took in the beautiful sight in front of me. Miranda was clad in a simple dress, with her hair pulled into a makeshift updo. Her classic girl-next-door beauty made every simple task extraordinary. But that could have just been my love for her blinding everything. She was whistling while she frosted a three layer cake. No doubt from the aroma wafting the air that it was triple chocolate.

"How do I look? This was the only dress I could find that wasn't stained or threadbare." She told me, pulling at the hems of the dress.

"You look perfect. You could wear your flour dusted apron and I would still love you the same." Walking towards her, I took her hand in mine and spun her once. She giggled, and pulled a cake box out from under the counter.

"Is it alright that I'm bringing a cake? I hate going somewhere empty handed."

"You do not need to feel obligated to bring something, but I'm sure my father will appreciate it. He does love your cakes after all." I helped her into her jacket, and then took the cake box from her. Walking the few blocks to my house, we chatted like young lovers forgetting all the problems in the world. Outside of us, nothing else mattered.

Miranda was very quiet during dinner, only listening to the conversations between my parents and me. She would interject her opinion only when asked. I could sense she was uncomfortable, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She wasn't as educated as I was, her place in her family was to help at the bakery instead of going to school.

"Miranda," my mother addressed her sweetly, "would you help me with the dessert and coffee. We can relax in the den." Miranda nodded quickly. My father and I stood up as the women left the room. I reached for Miranda's hand as she walked by, squeezing it.

"She's a bit of a timid girl," my father commented, leading me into the den. Even though he made comments, he approved of our courtship.

"She's just a little uncomfortable, not really sure how she's expected to act around us. Our lifestyles are quite different." I sat down at the piano, knowing that this would soothe her. She loved when I played her song for her. Hearing her light hearted laugh flow from the kitchen, the song streamed through my finger tips and danced along the keys.

"Oh," I heard her surprised little voice, "he's playing my song." Miranda and my mother entered the room, carrying trays of cake and coffee cups. My mother sat beside my father, and watched as Miranda took a seat on the piano bench next to me.

"I thought you would enjoy a little music." I whispered, nudging her with my shoulder playfully.

"You always know what I'm thinking." She laughed, laying her head against my shoulder.

"Dear Miranda, would you grace me with a dance?" My father asked, holding out his hand for her. She giggled and complied, letting him spin her around the room. Watching them twirl and laugh, my mother took Miranda's place on the bench.

"She's just lovely." My mother gushed, patting her hand on my knee. "When are you going to get engaged? This courtship has gone on for so long."

"I was planning on asking her father for his blessing when he comes back. I want to get married after the war ends." I whispered, watching Miranda carefully. Hopefully the battles would not continue much longer.

After the dance ended, I realized that it was far too late for a young woman to be out. I walked her back to the bakery, pleased that she had enjoyed herself.

"Edward, what are we going to do when you are drafted?" She whispered, wrapping herself tighter around my arm. The draft age was just lowered to 18, which I would be in less than a year.

"When I am drafted, we will win the war quickly, and I will come back and we will be married. I'll go to university, and you will open your own bakery, and bless the world with your wonderful cookies." I said sweetly to her.

"What if something happens to you?"

Pressing my finger against her lips, I soothed her into silence. We were standing in front of the bakery now. Upstairs, the lights signaled her parents were home.

"I won't die as long as the love of my life is still out there. Now let's go upstairs so I can say goodnight to your family."

I turned to Nessie, who was still enthralled with my story. "Little did I know that the love of my life wasn't born yet." I patted her hand, and put the first batch of cookies in the oven. They would only need to bake for ten minutes, so I set a timer to drag me out of my memories.

"On my way home, I started to feel feverish. I had gotten the flu. My parents and I were quickly put into the hospital where your grandfather was working."

_And that's where he changed you. _

"Yes."

_But what happened to Miranda? _

"I was about to get to that part. Both of her parents died of the flu as well, but she miraculously survived. After the newborn instincts calmed down, and I could finally have control of myself around humans, I decided I was going to see her. I needed to know what had happened to her. Carlisle and I were in the city where he would soon meet Esme for the second time. Carlisle tried to stop me, but the not knowing if she was alive or not was unbearable."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. All of you reading, I plead for you to leave a review. A lot of you have added this story as a favorite, but haven't submitted a review. But seeing as this is the last update, I encourage you to leave feedback. Writers can't grow unless they know what they're doing well or doing wrong.

Enjoy!

Clouds quickly rolled over Chicago, signaling a lake effect snow was on its way. This was my chance. I stalked the bakery all day, waiting for her to be alone. Of all people in this world to understand, this kind soul would. Watching her in the bakery assured me that she had continued to live her life happily and peacefully. She would whistle to herself while she baked and helped customers. It was the same song that one that I would play for her. There were only a few times that I saw her get passive, and it was always when her hands hovered over the chocolate cookies. My name would flash across her mind as she helped her customers to her specialty.

I just needed the chance to explain what had happened. Carlisle had taught me this life of vegetarianism. I didn't need to live off human blood, I could live amongst humans and not be detected as long as I was careful. I could have love and happiness again. I could have her again. But in my few short years as a vampire, I had not yet known temptation.

Once it was dark, she flipped the closed sign, and started to clean up the bakery. The opportunity to talk to her now presented itself. I slipped in, soundlessly, her back was too me. I was not surprised that she still smelled the same to me, the scent of bakers chocolate pulsed from her veins. She was thinking of new recipes to try out, unconscious to my arrival. Goosebumps started to rise on her bare arms as the temperature in the room dropped around my body. A young print shop apprentice was courting her now, and she was planning to try the treats out on him first. Twittering around the bakery in the dark kept her busy and didn't notice me standing by the door.

"Miranda." I said quietly. She didn't turn. My throat was rough with thirst, and did not sound the same as when I was human. I should have hunted before I came here. How could I have taken that chance with the girl that once held my heart so closely.

"We're closed." She turned now, wondering who couldn't read the sign, and gasped. The bowl of eggs in her hands crashed to the floor as she became paralyzed. The shells and yolks were smeared amongst the remains of the ceramic bowl. Her heart raced in fright, making the thick chocolate smell creep across the room, enveloping me in its irresistible embrace.

"Edward?" She choked. She backed away from me, her hands flying up to her mouth. "I..I…I…" she stuttered, but couldn't get any words to form. _How can he be standing here? I thought he left with his uncle. Isn't that what the lawyers were saying? He cleaned out the house and vanished. Why is he here?_

"I wanted to see you, alone." I explained, answering her unspoken question.

"Where have you been? They told me you were still alive, but you never came to visit, or write." _I had thought he forgot about me. It's been how many years? Two? Three? Why did he leave me?_

"I didn't want to risk hurting you, I've changed since you've seen me last." I stepped towards her, closer to the light. Carefully taking a breath, to ease myself to the pain her blood was causing me, I let her see me fully. She gasped as she took in my new appearance.

"You don't look the same. You look…be….beautiful. Your eyes. What happened to you?" The words came out harsher than I imagine she intended. _He looks unreal. Like something from a story. A still statue. What could do this? Where are those sparkling green eyes? His kind face. This is hard, and…_ _frightening. _

"Dr. Cullen saved me. He kept me from dying."

"How? At what expense?" She asked. _What kind of medicine turns someone like this? Why can't I look away? Why does he smell so sweet? _I didn't know how to answer her. One of the first things Carlisle told me was that I had to keep what we were a secret. But could I tell her? When there was no way I could be with her. Her thoughts continued as a rushing stream of questions.

That thought of not being able to be with her had triggered strong emotions of self hatred. I slammed my fist against the counter, not thinking of my immense strength. I watched in slow motion as the counter went crashing to the floor, mixing with the eggs and shards of ceramic. Pressing her back against the wall, Miranda screamed in fright.

"What are you?" She yelled. _ Is he a monster? I need to get help. Why is he doing this? Is he going to hurt me?_

"I am a monster. I don't know why I'm doing this. I needed to see you Miranda, can't you see that? I haven't hurt you yet."

Her thoughts stopped abruptly, as she stared at me. _How did he know what I was thinking? _

"Because I can read minds. When I changed, it intensified traits I already had. You remember how I seemed to always know what you were thinking? Now I can hear everything that you think."

_You need to leave. You're scaring me. I don't like you this way. What are you?_

"Miranda, please understand." Stepping towards her just caused her to cower more in fright. "I still love you. The only thing that has gotten me through the last few years is the belief that you of all people could accept me like this." Could I chance a brief touch of her skin? Would she flinch under my cold, hard skin? I took another step towards her, and held my hand out in front of me.

She still couldn't speak. _I'm too scared, Edward. You're not the boy I fell in love with. I don't know what you are. _ My stone heart felt like it was shattering. I was a monster.

"I understand." I sighed defeated, fighting every urge in my body to take her in my arms. Being that close to her chocolaty blood would be too much for whatever self control I did have. "I'll send money over to replace the counter in the morning."

I ran quickly out of the bakery, and never returned.

_But Dad, she was just startled. I don't think she really believed you were a monster. _

"Maybe, I'll never know." The first batch of cookies were done, and I pulled them from the oven. I took a deep breath, and the pain of chocolate did not sting now. I had freed myself of those demons. The suffering pain I had caused myself for near a century was finally broken.

"Do I smell cookies?" I looked up at the intruder of this father-daughter moment. Jacob's nose was held high in the air as he entered the house. _They smell delicious. _

_Do you want him to go away? I can make him leave. _ Nessie thought, looking up at me in concern.

"No, it's fine. I'll leave you two alone. Make sure you don't burn them. Ten minutes only." I pulled the sleeves down on my shirt, and kissed Nessie on the forehead.

"Come on Jacob, you can help me with these cookies." I heard Nessie order, as I walked out of the house.

My wife's sweet aroma overpowered the baking cookies. She was sitting on the ground below the kitchen window, her eyes searching mine. She gracefully stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you enjoy the story?" I asked her, burying my face in her thick hair.

"Yes, I'm so sorry you had to feel that pain, Edward. I don't know how anyone could not love you. But now I understand a little better about why you wouldn't believe me that you weren't a monster. And all those cryptic messages in the cafeteria."

"Bella, love, you are the only one that I care about anymore. Her love means nothing compared to the happiness you have given me." And I finally knew that Esme was right. Miranda was only in my life to prepare me for Bella, and the life I was destined to have.

"You could have told me before, you know. You didn't need to keep this a secret from me." She scolded me. The little frown on her face sent me into peals of laughter. I kissed her passionately.

"The demons of my past will no longer haunt me. Now, Mrs. Cullen. If my calculations are correct, and if they don't burn the cookies, we should have about twenty minutes of alone time in our cottage." I smiled crookedly. Her face brightened up immediately, and started to pull me back towards our house.


End file.
